


her grass green eyes, his leaf green hair

by threegray



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Cinnamon roll Izuku and Sakura, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, No Beta, No set pairings, Sakura becomes Izuku's inner, They're gonna kick butt and take names, Warning: there will be fight scenes, We Die Like Men, sassy Sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threegray/pseuds/threegray
Summary: The Nursery was filled with screams. The infant, Izuku, was throwing a fit at levels which the hospital staff had never seen before. It was almost as if the devil had taken control of the baby. But there was no demon trapped inside of Izuku, instead there was the soul of a seventeen year old girl in Izuku.A girl with pink hair, butterfly lashes, eyes the color of fresh spring grass. A girl who had instincts that let her know when to use her mind and when to use her fists. A girl who acknowledged herself as a healer first and foremost and a shinobi second.She was born with a thirsting for knowledge, developed perfect chakra control that could decide whether someone lived or died, and given the technique that allowed her to split mountains beneath her fists.And somewhere high above, a god or deity had decided that she, Sakura Haruno, was exactly the inner conscience that Izuku Midoriya would need to become the best hero that ever lived.





	her grass green eyes, his leaf green hair

 

_Chapter One: The Fifteenth of July_

 

 

_[In Musutafu, Japan]_

 

     The fifteenth of July did not start like any other average day for Inko Midoriya. No bright sunrise announced the arrival of a new day. Nor were there any sweetly chirping birds to softly awaken her. Instead the Midoriya residence was awoken by a sharp scream at approximately six in the morning.

     “Hisashi, Hisashi!” Inko whimpered. “It’s time!” Hisashi rolled onto his side, wearily rubbing his eyes.

     “What are you saying?” Hisashi muttered. “It’s time? Time for? The baby! Mother of pearl! Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?” In his excitement, Hisashi rolled back over the face his wife, accidentally tangling his feet in the sheets. “Let’s go, let’s go! This baby won’t wait for us.” Hisashi jumped out of bed only to trip and hit his chin on the floor.

     Inko chuckled. “Oh Hisashi… You truly are my little sunspot,” stepping over the prone form of her husband, Inko gently made her way to the car. “Don’t forget the baby bag!”

     “As if you’d let me,” hollered Hisashi. Loaded with baby bags, Hisashi struggled to lock the door. Inko watched fondly, Hisashi never seemed to age a day. He still was the reckless young man that she had fallen in love with so many years ago. “Alright, I think we have everything, to the hospital!” Hisashi cried.

 

     “Did you remember the baby book of names?”

     “Yes! What do you take me for?”

     “Baby blankets?”

     “Yes.”

     “A spare change of clothes?”

     “Uh-huh.”

     “The baby bag with everything else?”

     “Whoops. Give me two minutes.”

 

     Hisashi ran like the flames of hell were licking at his heels. “Ironic,” Inko thought, “considering his quirk and all.” Hisashi had a fire quirk, while Inko had a minor levitation quirk that allowed her to draw objects towards her. The drive to the hospital was a tense thirty minutes. Inko could feel the baby kicking and squirming inside of her.

     The next thing she knew, Inko was propped up on a bed with midwives and doctors on either side of her. People shouting instructions to one another. “One more push, one more push,” the doctors chanted.

     Inko met eyes with Hisashi. “Just one more push,” he mouthed. And just like that, Izuku Midoriya was brought into the world. The nurse wiped off the goo that coated the baby, wrapped Izuku in a pale pink blanket, and laid the baby on Inko’s chest.

     “Usually we wrap baby boys in blue or green blankets, and girls in pink or yellow. Seems that we’ve run out of blue and green. Sorry about that,” the nurse apologized.

     “It’s okay. He’s perfect,” Inko said breathlessly. “Our Izuku.” Sparingly a glance up to her husband, Hisashi looked at Izuku like he was his world. And for that brief period of time, Izuku was the center of both of his adoring parents’ world.

 

 

_[another dimension, Fire Country]_

 

     Eyes widening, Sakura took in the sight before her. Yes, Konoha and the rest of the Allied Shinobi won the war, but at what cost? The lives of her friends? The destruction of her home?

     “Sakura, get up. Naruto and Sasuke need your help.” Kakashi stated bluntly. Sakura slowly rose to her feet, swaying woozily.

 

     Sakura was at the end of her limits. She didn’t have the deep chakra stores or limitless chakra that Sasuke and Naruto had. Her Strength of a Hundred Seal was completely drained. All Sakura had left was her slightly above average chakra stores, nearly half-empty, and her precise chakra control. Popping another soldier pill in her mouth, Sakura shook her head to clear the fogginess in her mind. “Take me to them,” she ordered.

     “I always knew I could count on my favorite student,” Kakashi teased.

     “Shove it, you can thank me when I’m done.” The pink-haired girl retorted. Naruto and Sasuke were in poor shape. Scratches and bruises littered their bodies. Mirrored stump arms gushing blood. Had Sakura not had such a strong stomach, she would’ve hurled her last meal. Speaking of which, when was her last meal? Either way, it didn’t matter. Sakura had two patients, and she swore that she would save them or die trying.

     Sakura started by gently healing the minor abrasions on their skin. No point in healing the stump arms if the two young men were to die of an easily avoidable infected scratch. Forming a chakra scalpel, Sakura made small incisions and removed the non-repairable muscle tissues. Coaxing her green chakra up the boys’ arms, the medic-nin painstakingly wove the clean cut tissues together until they formed a mound. Arm transplant surgery could be performed by Tsunade later on, Sakura decided.

 

     Sakura felt queasier. The world felt like it had shifted two inches two the left. Tunnel-vision forming, Sakura turned back to her two patients and started to regrow the skin. It was a messy job, but it would have to do. The medic-nin’s once renowned chakra control became erratic and more difficult to control by the second. Her entire body started to tremble, something was wrong with her but she didn’t know what it was.

 

    “Sakura-chan? Did we make it?” Naruto asked, wincing at the bright light. The sun was starting to rise, birds were chirping to announce the arrival of a new day.

     “Of course we did, Stupid!” Grumbled Sasuke, looking worse for wear. Her two boys were alive and Team Seven was back together again. Sakura grabbed Sasuke and Naruto, she never wanted to love her self-made family ever again.

     “How hurtful, you left poor Kakashi-sensei out of your reunion,” Kakashi ribbed.

     “Just get over here,” growled Sakura. “You too, Sai.” Kakashi made his way over to the trio. Sai appeared out of thin air. The two anti-social people awkwardly joined the hug. Tsunade and Shizune watched over them fondly.

 

     “Thank Kami. You’re all safe. Just as you should be.” Sakura murmured. Warmth spread through the hearts of all the men. Sakura closed her eyes, thankful to have survived the war and never opened her eyes again.

 

 

_[Musutafu, Japan]_

 

     The baby that laid upon Inko had wisps of curly leaf green hair, a smattering of freckles across a button-like nose, and looked like a cherub that had fallen from Heaven.

     The quietly snoozing baby raised his head towards its parents and promptly started to cry heart wrenchingly.

     “Oh crap! What do we do?” Inko whispered harshly.

     “I don’t know? Jiggle him?” Hisashi guessed.

     “Jiggle him? What are you-” A nurse interrupted Inko.

     “Good morning! Congratulations on becoming parents!” The nurse chirped. “May I take the baby to the Nursery? It’ll give you two a chance to relax after all this morning excitement!”

     Before the Midoriya’s could even respond, the nurse whisked away baby Izuku towards the Nursery. Inko shook Hisashi’s arm and called out his name.

     “We did it! Hisashi, sunspot, we did it!” Inko grabbed at Hisashi’s hand.

     “Inko, dear.” Hisashi gripped her hand tightly. “I’m a father!” He shouted. The hospital room was filled with laughter and excitement that day.

 

     On the other hand, the Nursery was filled with screams. The infant, Izuku, was throwing a fit at levels which the hospital staff had never seen before. It was almost as if the devil had taken control of the baby, prompting it to yowl and screech till his vocal cords were scratched and torn. But there was no demon trapped inside of Izuku, instead there was the soul of a certain seventeen year old girl in Izuku. A seventeen year old girl who had died too soon.

 

 

     A girl with pink hair, butterfly lashes, eyes the color of fresh spring grass. A girl who had instincts that let her know when to use her mind and when to use her fists. A girl who became a skilled Jounin and survived the Fourth Shinobi War.

     A girl who acknowledged herself as a healer first and foremost and a shinobi second. A girl who was on a team full of powerhouse men, and yet she was the one who kept them on their toes. She was the teammate who could change the flow of a fight.

     She was born with a thirsting for knowledge, developed perfect chakra control that could decide whether someone lived or died, and given the technique that allowed her to split mountains beneath her fists. She was not blessed with secret techniques straight out of the womb. She spit, fought, and worked harder than anybody else on her team, in her village, in her lifetime for her skills and reputation. She changed the world one diplomatic trip and split fist at a time. She would have tilted the world on its axis again had she not died a hero at a meager seventeen years of age.

 

 

     And somewhere high above, a god or deity had decided that she, Sakura Haruno, was exactly the inner conscience that Izuku Midoriya would need to become the best hero that ever lived.

 

 

_[another dimension, Fire Country]_

 

     “Sakura-chan, you can stop hugging us now.” Naruto scratched the back of his head.

     “Sakura, get up.” Sasuke demanded.

     “Ugly, I need to go, My book on human relations suggests that our hug has occupied too much time.” Sai added monotonously.

     “My favorite cute student, you can let go.” Kakashi murmured, eyes crinkling up to form his signature eye-smiles.

     “Sakura?” Naruto reached for Sakura’s hand. Sakura’s limp hand had grown cold. Naruto flipped Sakura’s hand over to feel for a pulse. There was nothing. “Hey guys, Sakura isn’t responding.”

     “What do you mean?” Sasuke groaned. Reaching for the arm, Sasuke realized how cold the body had grown. Sakura’s once peachy skin had grown pallor. Her pink flowing locks now only appeared greasy and dull. Essentially, Sakura looked like a corpse, a beautiful but nonetheless dead corpse.

 

     “Tsunade! Come here! Quickly, something’s wrong with Sakura,” Kakashi was barely able to keep the tremble of fear from his voice.

     Tsunade bolted towards the group, Shizune close on her heels. “Move away from my student.” Tsunade barked, she drew Sakura’s lifeless body towards her. Funneling her green chakra into Sakura, Tsunade found that not only were Sakura’s chakra stores drained away completely, her chakra pathways were corroded by the Kyuubi's potent and poisonous chakra, her inner chakra coils were all but destroyed. Sakura had become a husk of herself. Even if Tsunade and Shizune had managed to heal Sakura and bring her back from the brink of death, she would have been honorably discharged from the service. Sakura would never have been able to use chakra again. Sakura would never be able to heal people as a medic-nin again.

 

     To Tsunade, that was a fate worse than death.

 

     Tsunade let the green chakra trickle down until nothing connected her to Sakura’s chakra pathways. She motioned for Shizune to do the same. “I’m sorry. There’s nothing more we can do.” Tsunade looked up to meet the shimmering tears in Naruto’s eyes.

     “She was a brave healer and shinobi...” Tsunade started. The morning rays caressed her skin. The grass underfoot was doused in morning dew. The same color as Sakura’s eyes. It wasn’t fitting. A sad day should not have been so beautiful. Disheartened, Tsunade continued, “but more importantly, she was a hero.”

 

     The sun continued to rise. Changing from a fiery red _(like Sasuke and Kakashi’s Sharingan eyes)_ , to a burning orange _(like Naruto’s confounded jumpsuit)_ , to a flickering yellow _(like the_ _scroll parchment that Sai used for his drawings)_. All around were shinobi embracing their loved ones and teammates. Counting to see who made it and who didn’t. The feeling in the air was joyous, sorrowful, jubilation, morose. Contradicting feelings that made it insufferably suffocating for the remaining members of Team Seven to breathe.

 

     “Please, Sakura would have wanted all of you to be happy. She would want you to rejoice in the fact that you’re alive!” Tsunade exclaimed.

 

     The remains of Team Seven looked at one another. “Today, we grieve. Tomorrow, we rebuild the village.” Kakashi proffered. The quartet made eye contact and silently agreed. Tomorrow, they would put to work their grieving feelings towards helping to rebuild Konoha in a better image, in Sakura’s image. But for now, they grieved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first work! If you notice any mistakes, please let me know! Thank you again!
> 
> I'm still trying to figure out AO3 formatting! Whoops!
> 
> (also, my Tumblr has the same account name as my AO3 account: threegray. Come visit me!


End file.
